Looking to the Future
by DarkGamer0
Summary: Explores the possibility of a new member (OC) joining the Service Club, and the challenges associated with said member joining.


**Story Summary:** Meet Kanzaki Ryouta, a mysterious but otherwise unassuming second-year at Sobu High School who's blessed with a smart brain and good looks which makes him a bit popular among his peers. Unexpectedly, he decides to put his talents to use in the school's Service Club, a club created with the express purpose of helping out students in their times of need, where it looks like he fits right in.

But all is not what it seems with Ryouta. For one, he has his own objectives to fulfill and dark secrets to guard, part of which result in his decision to join. How will his actions and words affect the Service Club, their relationships and the people close to them?

* * *

Ryouta and I walked together, close enough that if he was a girl there would be a gross misunderstanding but far enough that we didn't have to feel conscious about each other's presence. Considering the fact that the Cultural Festival had recently ended, I still had some festival records to finish, which went on the back burner because I didn't get to do anything with Yuigahama and Ryouta's lively chatter disturbing my headspace. There was mention of an after-party, Hayama's reward for the cultural festival participants. Of course, Yukinoshita and I denied the kind offer, while the both of them were raring to go.

Ever since he had joined the club (and the school by extension), Ryouta had been nothing short of a mystery to people, which enhanced his appeal. After all, people did have a penchant for the mysterious, a trait ingrained in our genes. Curiosity. And believe it or not, his popularity was now comparable to Hayama for some reason. People would approach him a lot, him kindly and gently steering them towards other topics when any mention of himself came up. He was friendly with everyone, but not friends with anyone. Of course, there was an exception to this rule.

"Eeyah, the cultural festival went well, don't you think Hachiman?"

"Huh? Oh, uhmm." I nodded.

"Considering Sagami-san was about to do a cop-out at the last minute, which was totally unexpected." Was he asking for praise?

"Good work."

"Thanks. But I don't think this would have been possible without you guys around. I can totally see the appeal of the Service Club now. I thought all we would get was boring Student Council work or things like help with confessions, but taking such a big event to success feels satisfactory."

"You certainly made an impression on your first day with us."

"And I apologized for it, didn't I? Yukinoshita-san doesn't seem all that bothered with it now."

"Oh believe me, she's the type to hold grudges for quite some time."

"Is that so? Then I'll take your word under advisement and keep my guard up at all times."

What's with this totally normal sounding conversation? Was he trying to rile me up?

Because if so, it had worked.

"Oi."

Before he could reply, I had already grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the nearby wall, his face showing no signs of shock or pain. At least one hypothesis had proven correct.

"What is your deal?"

"Um, Hachiman, how about you back off and we talk it out like normal guys, huh? This feels unnecessary."

"I asked, WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?" The voice had surprisingly been loud enough to be heard as a shout.

"Huh?"

"I don't understand you at all. You suddenly show up at school, become instantly popular with everyone and in an unexpected twist, decide to join the Service Club despite your own initial dislike of us. You seem to have this perfect façade going on, but then you look through the cracks and see part of the truth. Which means everything you show here is an act. An _incredibly_ good one. Good enough that most people don't notice or don't care enough to. Your goody two-shoes might be good enough for everyone else, but it doesn't fool me."

"Okay, back off. I really don't like you invading my personal space. Consider this a warning."

"And let's not forget your adoration for Yuigahama, your indifference towards Yukinoshita…"

"Seriously, this is your second warning now. There will not be a third."

"And then, there's your cautious disdain for me. Where does that come from?"

Ryouta stood there, eyes glaring at me.

"No answer? Of course not. Because you know it to be true. And I am tired of you getting up to things you shouldn't be. Listen closely, for I will tell you this one time."

"If you or your actions lead to the Service Club or its members getting hurt, I will not hesitate to put you down. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryouta put his head down at that. Admitting defeat?

"Are you done with your little speech? Because it's now my turn."

He grabbed my left hand at the wrist, hurting it. Was he always this strong? With a swift motion, he twisted my arm and turned me around, and a knee hit to my legs brought me down face-first; both hands now behind my back in his vice-like grip. I had no way of resisting him, because despite his body having 2 inches over me and a slightly better build, he was surprisingly strong. His weight alone was enough to crush me down and with him pushing down on me, escape was impossible.

"Amazing how you're forced to pick up a few skills to survive in an environment where you're the victim of rampant bullying during middle school. I told myself that I would never let myself feel so helpless or let anyone push me around ever again. This is one of those times, apparently." A pause as I felt him shuffling around on top of me.

"So, what were you prattling on about, again? I guess it doesn't matter. Because in the end, nothing matters. But you know what? There is one thing I can honestly admit to you."

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE GUYS LIKE YOU."

I gulped. The pure malice in his voice felt like it went beyond some superficial hate due to a personality clash. No. This was rooted in far deeper than I had hoped.

"Here you go, acting all high and mighty. Pretending you're better than the people around you. Pretending that you don't conform to their ideals and thus you've achieved some sort of enlightenment. Heh. Give me a break. You think you're the only one that thinks like that? That for some reason, you were the only one blessed with the mental faculties to think that everything around them is a sham? No. In truth, you're just one of thousands to have walked this path. And thousands more will walk this path. Just because you had a false epiphany doesn't make you something more. It's the reverse with you, actually. People like you hate the world because it doesn't revolve around you. That you're not the hero despite getting a first-person view of it. You think everyone around is putting on an act because they're following some sort of script and that you're the only one self-aware. How stupid. The rest of us are just like you. Self- aware humans that have their own problems, worries and responsibilities to think of. No one's got the time to play-act in your dumb fantasy. So don't think for a second you're any better. You say society is at fault for the way you turned out? Well, I say it's yours. It's your fault for refusing to change. Refusing to make something better of yourself. Refusing to think that if everyone finds faults with you, maybe it's you that has a problem. People like you are the ones I have the most problem with."

He got up and let my hands free. I stood up, dusting my uniform as I found him staring down at me.

"One last thing. Do not go around making threats you don't have the ability to enforce. I doubt you have the power to do anything to me no matter what I do. And because I dislike threats, here's a warning I hope you take seriously."

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY. That's all."

He wanted to say something else, but then his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello, it's me."

Sounded like Yuigahama on the other end.

"Where? I'm still in the school, Yuigahama-san."

So it _was_ Yuigahama. Some heated words from the other end, followed by an apologetic pose here.

"Sorry, sorry, I just… got caught up in something. No big deal." That was obviously a jab at me.

"Um, give me 30 minutes, tops." Probably the after-party invitation.

"Okay." He put the phone back and looked at me.

"Sorry, I would like to continue this but I have the after-party to attend with Yuigahama-san. See you later." He ambled off lazily, uncaring of what he had wrought here just moments ago.

 **The next day**

I was engrossed in my light novel, still looking at Ryouta blending around a pack of high schoolers who had gathered around him. For some reason, even looking at him pissed me off. I guess even I was not immune to the effects of petty anger. I saw him suddenly get up and approach Yuigahama who had just come in through the door.

"Yuigahama-san, let's go eat together."

"Sorry… today I'll be with Yumiko-chan and friends."

"Ah, I see. I thought even after yesterday that our routine wouldn't change, but I guess I was wrong. No worries. I'll just have my lunch alone today, like I used to." He walked out, leaving Yuigahama dejected. That asshole. Not only had he had a fight with her, now he had the audacity to rub it in her face just to make her feel bad.

I guess he has found his first target.

This… did not feel right for some reason. This called for reprisal, because we were under attack from the inside. But if anything, yesterday had shown me truth. I alone was not enough. He was stronger, not simply physically; but also possibly smarter. No harm in admitting when the enemy is better than you. If so, I had something on my side too.

I left the classroom, making my way out to search for the only person I could possibly share this with. I found her in the class eating lunch alone. Probably the usual.

"Heh. That's surprising, you being here." Her condescending glare was also the usual.

"Tell me about it. I have something important to talk about."

"About what?" My response to her was to bang my hands on the desk, which did not faze her anyway.

"We need to do something about Ryouta."

Yukinoshita Yukino finally raised her head and looked at me properly, her face a mix of confusion and curiosity.

* * *

Yuigahama-san and I walked along, my ears bleeding (figuratively, obviously) after that ear-rape of a performance.

"Remind me to never attend any event that has a remote chance of bringing Tobe-san and karaoke together."

"That's true, I guess. Though looking at Hina-chan laughing at him was a treat."

"This reminds me, did they finish the inspection tally? It felt bad leaving it to that group from 2-C." Yuigahama-san and I had taken that responsibility during pack-up for the cultural festival.

"No worries, they are all good people. I'm sure they would've finished by now."

"Uh, I'm not sure they'd be working till 8 in the night, if that's what you're implying."

"Oh, that's right. Why would they work this late into the night?"

"Tell you what. Let's go check ourselves tomorrow and finish it if necessary. Though I'm not too keen on facing Sagami-san, so…"

"Understood. I'll give her the inspection report myself."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." After what had happened, no one really expected me to go up to her again. Personally, I couldn't care either way, but appearances needed to be kept.

"So… How's Grandma?"

"She's doing well. A spark lights up in her eyes whenever she meets you. You probably remind her of her real granddaughter."

"She's still… alone, right? Or she feels that way."

"I think so too. I know I am not enough. I've caught her sob quietly into the night at time, and then she does a 180 and puts on a brave face, as if nothing happened."

"That's not true, Ryou. I know she's happy that you're around for her. She told me as much. It's just…"

"I know." A solemn air dropped around us, and we chose to let it pass by as we walked home.

As we approached a store, I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh shit, I forgot icing sugar. Yuigahama-san, you go on ahead."

"Heh, why?"

"Grandma told me to buy some things for the cake she was making today for you."

"Cake? She doesn't need to…"

"Please, let her have her fun. She genuinely enjoys pampering you. What's the harm in that?"

"But…"

"No buts. Head on home and keep her company. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Okay. Be home soon."

 **An hour later**

"The cake was good. Thank you, Grandma."

"Anything for you, darling." Saying so, she approached, gently patting the girl's head in a display that made me pause.

"Mou… Please. I am a high school girl. This is embarrassing." Grandma loved giving Yuigahama-san headpats every now and then, another of her quirks.

"Then I'm going to go to sleep. Make sure you get her home safely, Ryouta. And don't be out late."

"Yes, Grandma. Though you could do away with telling me this every time."

"It's a grandparent's job to worry for their kids. You'll realize this when you become one yourself."

"Okay." There was no winning against her in an argument.

We were sitting on the porch now, our feet touching the grass as I stared into the nearly starless night sky. It gave off a foreboding vibe, a vibe loners could attest to, I presume. Unfortunately, I too was well acquainted with it.

I took a look at the person on my right. Yuigahama Yui. The best example for the textbook definition of a 'nice girl' if there ever would be one. Friendly with everyone, enough that some boys could take it the wrong way. A cheerful and vivacious person, with a nice body figure and uh… well-endowed chest to boot. Truly a prize catch. Human psychology shows us how it's generally hard to stay angry or hateful at such a person. For me to be beside such a person at this time of the night almost feels unreal. I can almost smell the shampoo off her… Wait, wasn't she sitting a bit too close?

"Ne, Ryou."

"What, Yuigahama-san?"

"Can you call me by first name?"

"No, sorry. And there's no arguing it."

"Why?"

"I… just can't. Please don't take this any further."

"Okay. Then let me ask something else."

"Ask away." I cocked my head to the side, seeing her face which reminded me of my past. Her eyes had this look that gave way to a sense of fear and sadness, and seeing her like that hurt me for some reason.

"Do you… What… do you think of love?"

What was with that line of reasoning? A melancholy girl asking such a leading question was grounds for problems down the line. Handle this delicately, young man. Look beyond the surface. But for some reason, I could not see myself lying to her.

"I think love is overrated."

"Huh? Then… you've not had anyone you fell for?"

"No. And what would be the point? The kind of love you describe implies intimate trust in someone. I cannot bring myself to do the same."

She looked at me as if there was something wrong about me. A puzzle that needed to be figured out.

"Ah. I guess I haven't given you the context for this line of thought."

I stretched my limbs once, getting rid of the tingling and took out a smoke, lighting one and putting it to my lips. Ah, it felt good. Out of poor habit, I offered one.

"Oi, you fool, what high school girl wants a smoke?"

"Sorry, force of habit, I guess. For what it's worth, I only use it to help clear my head."

"So… school?"

"Never smoked one on campus, though I keep a few on my person at all times."

"Will you quit?"

"I'm not sure I will. My habit is not as bad as you think." I stamped out the half-finished cigarette since it felt weird smoking one around her. "Ah, where were we?" I rubbed my hands to show my fake anticipation for what was supposed to be my 'grand reveal'.

"I've… not lived a bad life. Definitely better than a lot of others. I've had everything I ever needed at my beck and call. Just… not the thing I really wanted.

The love and attention of my parents." Yuigahama-san gulped, probably feeling sorry for me now that she'd heard it.

"Don't feel bad. None of it's your fault. Anyway, my parents fell in love too. Even had a grand marriage, last I heard. Things… just went downhill from there, I guess."

"How?"

"I don't know, and by now, I don't care. Reasons for hate only matter when there's someone to take the blame. Father's… not around anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Oh. I don't mean it like that. I just don't know where he is right now. Could be alive, could be dead. I just don't care. If he's not around, he might as well be dead to me."

"And your mother?"

"Alive and well, though the latter is subject to debate. She's… difficult, is the best way I can put it. I don't particularly have any happy memories of my childhood with her."

"So I think my bias is confirmed when I see that two people who fell in love can end up like that. I have mostly lived my life as a loner, and none of it was by choice. Except for a few people who came through for me, otherwise I would have been worse off. And one of them is Grandma here." I looked back at the empty room, leading straight to Grandma's bedroom.

"I've not had friends in school. I didn't know how to talk to people, much less make friends. And then I became the object of ridicule. I mean, why would they sympathize with my situation if they could derive entertainment from it?" I looked at her to see sadness in her eyes. Was she… sad for me? I was reminded of the time someone told me that anyone who could cry for someone else was a keeper. The ability to empathize with someone. Unfortunately, that was not applicable to me, even if the speaker implied so.

"Anyway, life went on and here I am now. Getting to enjoy Grandma's _tempura_ is a treat in and of itself so it's not all bad. Plus, I got to meet you." Crap. The last line had been a bit too honest.

"I… see."

"Well, it's already this late. We should be off now. Your mother will start to worry."

"Okay."

The walk wasn't long, if you considered enjoying the company of a teenager like Yuigahama-san appropriate compensation. Part of this did creep me out, an for a good reason.

"And we're here." The gate being opened should have caught her mother's attention. She stepped in, just to turn back and give me a quizzical look. I sighed.

"Ryou."

"Yes." At this point, I didn't even phrase it as a question.

"Do you… do you find me beautiful?"

"Yes. Very much so." It just slipped out, matter-of-fact.

"Thanks. It makes me happy you think that." Was she blushing? Oh God, if you exist, please make this snapshot permanent in my brain, even if I die of cringe later and feel this is wrong.

"Then, what about Yukinon? Who do you think is… better?" TRAP. TRAP QUESTION. NEXT QUESTION PLEASE. OR PHONE A FRIEND PLEASE. Oh right, I have no friends, except maybe for the one right in front of me. No escape then.

"First, never ask such a question to anyone else, ever again. And yes, I do find you better than Yukinoshita-san in the department of external looks, however shallow that line of thinking may be."

"T-Thanks." There was a faint smile there, and it made me feel all the worse for it.

"So, my turn."

"Yes."

"Only one question. Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because… I want to save you. From yourself." No double entrendes, no hidden meanings. Just the pure, unfiltered truth. She was truly terrifying.

Also, that line served as a wake-up call of sorts. After all, this was the second time I was hearing this. I remembered how I came here. No, _why_ I came here. I laughed. It was time to be the villain.

"Save me from myself, you say? And what do you know about me?"

"Huh?" My change in tone had caught her off-guard. Time to press on the attack.

"You know nothing about me, and you have the balls to say that? Who says I want to be saved? Isn't that just your pride talking? You see someone different than you, you think they need to change? Just to fit your warped mold?"

"No. Ryou… why?"

"Honestly I am getting tired of having to put on an act. Of being this nice, smart guy. I made a mistake." Of course, I made a mistake. I got too close. It's now affecting me. Preventing me from working at full efficiency. It easy. To treat a cancer, you cut out the tumor.

"So I'll just tell you this, Yuigahama-san."

"Give up on saving me. I'm beyond redemption anyways. Unlike your precious Hikki."

I turned back, partly because of shame on having to hear her response, and partly because I wasn't strong enough to look at her face. That was my biggest problem. I could pretend to be strong all day long, but when it came to the important matters, running away was my forte. Probably a family trait from Father. No, who am I kidding? I am me, and nothing changes that. Blaming that idiot old man doesn't do me any good.

"Because no matter what happens, my life is doomed either way." Was the last thing I heard myself murmur.

* * *

I held the form in my hand, standing in front of the staff room. Not particularly nerve-racking as some would think, but I did not have any favorable experience with teachers. The principal told me I needed her signature on this form. Why that was necessary was beyond me, but there was no choice.

I entered the room, asking the nearby teacher who helpfully directed me to the table in question. The woman didn't even bother raising her head before speaking.

"Yes, how may I help you?" But eventually she did, for some reason. "Oh."

"Excuse me, I need your sign here." I casually held out the form while she continued looking at me. Reading me, huh. Two people can play this game, woman.

Hiratsuka Shizuka. My current Modern Japanese teacher. Didn't take long to get a general profile out of her. Her face screamed late 20's- early 30's. The labcoat (ugh… what a weird fashion sense), an indication of her interests. Maybe anime and manga? I didn't know much about _otaku_ , so it was not a certainty. The slight blackening on the insides of her teeth meant she was a habitual smoker. Probably a chain smoker now. Her body build and general aura meant she knew self-defense. Karate or aikido? Both were practically useless in an actual situation, but the real benefit came from how it helped keep the mind panic-free, enough to find a non-violent solution or run away, as the situation demanded. Of course, I had been in a lot of actual scraps so I knew my way around a bit, but her level of strength was hard to determine just from a casual observation. Her other interests could also be more manly, maybe like an interest in riding bikes or cars? Who knows?

"Oi, are you here?"

"Ah, sorry I spaced out. You were saying, Hiratsuka-sensei?"

"Nothing. Sit down." And of course she had something to ask. I complied meekly. Best not antagonize her if possible. I didn't want attention from a teacher, so to speak.

"So, name?"

"Kanzaki Ryouta."

"Hmm, Kanzaki Ryouta? Where have I heard this name before?" She took on a thinking cap pose, probably a poor imitation from some detective manga.

"Oh, now I remember. You're that new genius from class 2-J." Class 2-J was the 'International Education' class, filled to the brim with girls, half of whom were total prideful bitches. A week of observation had been enough to determine that. Apparently, the class was reserved for those who had a bright future ahead of them, which required a mix of academic prowess and family influence. In my case, Grandma's name had been part of the reason to see me through. The academic standards were higher than those expected of the regular classes which complicated matters for me.

"I remember you being the one who got a perfect 95 on all 5 subjects." Another complication. I had assumed that a score of 95 would be enough to keep me back, since the questions seemed easy enough anyone could score a 100 on these tests. Apparently, that was not true, as I learned the hard way.

"Now I'm not supposed to tell you this, but rank 1 scored just 2 marks more than you." Everyone with ears knows who Yukinoshita Yukino is, woman. There was no reason to objectify her through her achievements.

"Now such a perfect score could be the work of coincidence, though it could also mean that the writer held back due to reasons, am I right?"

"Uh, I don't know what you mean."

"Surely you don't. Your mistakes weren't intentional, I presume. There wouldn't be any reason to do that, right?"

"Of course."

"I see." She took this time to inspect the form, poring over it like her life depended on it.

"So, why seek a transfer to a different class?"

"Because I want to live my school life relatively burden-free. And that obviously involves not being in class 2-J."

"But then why specifically 2-F?"

"Just a hunch." She would obviously be suspicious, but telling her the truth would be worse. Compromise where needed.

"I see. What about your parents? Do they support your decision?"

"My parents… aren't around."

"Oh, sorry. Then what about guardian? Your…?"

"Grandmother. Adoptive."

"Does she support this?"

"You really think she cares what class I study in?"

"That makes sense." She sighed, a sign from her that she was dealing with something troublesome. Irritating.

"Here you go." At least she did what I needed her to do. I got up to leave.

"Have you considered joining a club?"

"Huh?"

"Friends. You seem like the type of guy who wouldn't have a lot of friends, despite you trying to pretend otherwise." I take that back. This woman is scary.

"What would you suggest, Sensei?"

"Well as a top-tier school Sobu High has a lot of clubs, as you'd be aware. There's the sports clubs; football, tennis, track and field, basketball, baseball…"

"Not interested in sports, Sensei."

"And here I thought you'd be interested in a few, given your build. Oh well." Someone knock this woman down a peg, please.

"Um, I do have an interest…"

"Oh? Come on, tell me. Which club would you like to join?"

"The… Service Club."

"Eh, the Service Club?"

"Yes. The Service Club. I believe they do good work. And I'd like to be a part of something like that." She beamed. Her eyes now looked like those of a proud mother who had just seen her son win a contest. Ugh.

"Yes, surely you can join the Service Club. I have the form right here." Wait…

"Sensei, why do you have a club application form?"

"Because I'm a club advisor too. Specifically, I'm the advisor of the Service Club. Look, it even has my signature already. Just fill it up and come with me. I'll handle the rest."

"Yes." And there is that eternal saying: If a plan seems too perfect, that's because it is. A monkey wrench in my plans. Steering her well will decide how things go. Oh well.

 **20 minutes later**

"Ne, Yukinon, have you listened to this song?" Yuigahama-san almost jumped from her seat, getting in my face and making me uncomfortable as she pushed the earphones. The song was faintly audible.

"Can't say I have, Yuigahama-san."

"I recently got into this band, and then…" She went on a rant as to how her musical tastes were evolving, all while Hikigaya-kun was snacking on an apple she cut up. The only cooking ability she picked up after the cookie disaster. It was not wrong to say that he intrigued me. Yes, he has lots of faults, but somehow they feel endearing too.

"Oi, are you hearing me?" A loud clap broke us out of our reverie. Hiratsuka-sensei stood in front of us, with a face which I wasn't sure I wanted to see.

"Be a little more on guard, you kids. Letting someone just casually stroll in a recipe for disaster." Saying that with a heroic pose doesn't suit you, Sensei.

"Why are you here then, Sensei?" Hikigaya-kun's deadpan voice rang out. Trust him to be a mood-killer in all situations.

Hirstsuka-sensei fake coughed, as if to herald a major announcement before taking a stoic pose. "You guys, we have a new member!" Wait, did I hear that right?

"Come on in, kid!" She bellowed, and in walked a boy that looked… decent. And he seemed awfully familiar too.

"And now handle the rest yourself! I'm quite busy myself, you see." She marched out, just like a hurricane. Sudden arrival and exit, leave chaos in your wake.

"Okay, let's get it done with the introductions then. Pull up a chair for yourself." The boy grabbed one, turning it around so that he could lean forward lazily on the backrest. If he wasn't interested, why was he here?

"Well, I'm Kanzaki Ryouta. Formerly of class 2-J." So he was a classmate. No wonder he looked familiar. But, formerly?

"Well, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. Pleasure." He went right back to his novel, uncaring of what happened next.

"Ah, I'm, you see, Yuigahama Yui. Pleasure to meet you. Calling me Yui is okay though." Carefree as ever, Yuigahama-san.

"I am the club president, Yukinoshita Yukino. A pleasure to meet you."

"So you're the club president, Yukinoshita-san." His eyes looked strange for a second.

"HOW LAME." His declaration made even Hikigaya-kun pause.

"Hey, that's rude…" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Because you're the exact same as I hoped you'd be. Studious, but creatively dull. Smart, but arrogant. Refined, but vulgar with your speech. A beautiful exterior with an ugly interior. An ideal companion on the surface, only to destroy such comparison when your true self is revealed. Truly, a walking hypocrisy. And that's why you're boring. Right, Hachiman? Can I call you Hachiman?"

"Sure. Just don't drag me into your pissing contest. I prefer my peace." Why did I expect him of all people to jump to my aid? We hate each other's guts too.

"See? Even he acknowledges what I said."

"Oi. Don't put words into my mouth. I meant what I said. What you say or do to each other is your business. Keep me away from it." Was he intentionally looking for a fight?

"Well, I guess that will be it for now. Personally, I would've preferred Yuigahama-san for president." He nonchalantly picked up his chair and placed it next to hers, starting up a conversation with her that lasted a while. If nothing else, he could keep her off my back.

And thus a rough start of what would be the Service Club occurred today.

* * *

I sat on the rooftop, my lunch consisting of the leftovers from yesterday's bonanza, if it could be called that. Grandma was especially picky about wasting food, and I agreed with her on that front, so there was no problem. Things like people over-stuffing their plates during buffets, ordering too much food when eating outside and throwing food in general just to look refined were all things I hated.

Suddenly I saw a blonde streak make its approach, feet making no sound as they strode up the staircase.

"Oh, if it isn't Ryou-kun. What a coincidence."

"Hayama-san." I returned the greeting.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just finishing my lunch all alone. You?"

"I came here for a breath of fresh air."

"I see. Good luck with that." I resumed my lunch, pretending to be unaware of his arrival.

"Come on, don't be so cold. We're classmates, right? And it's rare for us to be all alone like that." Well, with the 3 stooges and the Fire Queen hounding you everywhere you go it would be rare to see you alone in school, except for the toilet.

He sat beside me, looking pensive as he tried to make an opening.

"You ever feel like defying expectations?"

"How so? I really don't understand what you mean."

"I think you do. Your mannerisms and behavior indicate that you were raised in a family of status, even if you do well to hide it. Plus the Kanzaki name is quite famous in our small circle, even if it has fallen behind now that the main family is dead. Last I heard, they were the victims of an unfortunate accident involving their private plane about 5 years ago. Now, I don't want to pry into your private life since that's yours to handle, but you could at least acknowledge that we're kindred spirits."

"And here I thought you were shallower than that."

"Sure, I guess. Besides, they don't expect much from a guy with a face like mine, right? I mean, I'm the template rich guy with good looks and manners that people are supposed to admire or hate. If I defy those expectations, it wouldn't sit well now, would it?"

"That's quite a bold statement."

"Is that so? Tell me, do you think man can fundamentally change his nature. I mean change who he is? If so, will they be considered the same person? Or someone different?"

"Why would they be considered a different person? It's the same person. Change is a part of who we are. If we don't change, we might as well be a rock. Hell, even a rock would erode and change shape when hit with moving water."

"I see. You really are something, Ryou-kun. And I though Yukinoshita and Hikigaya-kun were exaggerating when they told me about you. They do hate you though."

"Well, hate is something I can live with. It's nothing new after all." My middle school experiences had made it a familiar battleground.

"Then, one last question. You don't need to answer it, but I'll feel as if you kinda answered it if you don't, so…"

"Just ask the question." I blurted, preferring not to drag things in circles.

"Then here goes." He took a long pause, which I don't yet understand why he did.

"Do you like Yuigahama-san?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Yes. I love her." A simple statement, which required an addendum to be the full truth, though I did not feel the need to add that in yet.

"That was awfully straightforward of you. Aren't you afraid of this news spreading?" He said with a face that did not show much surprise.

"Well, the rumors are already there, but people are treating it as that, only a rumor. One more is not enough to add fuel to the fire. Besides, you don't seem like the guy who'd be the one to spread a rumor."

"That may be true…"

"Also, we have a vested interest in each other now."

"What do you mean by that?"

I told him what I had been waiting for, and his face grew pale when he heard the words.

"You… how did you?"

"The signs are there, if you know where to look." Again, not the full truth, but this was enough for now.

"What is your objective here?" He was exasperated, but that did not faze me in the slightest. I told him a version of the truth, mixed with some half-truths and lies to continue the charade. To be honest, he would be a valuable ally, which meant giving him exactly what he wants.

"So, I would like to express that our thought processes and objectives align, even if temporarily." Look at that smug face, pretending that he was the one who came up with the idea. "How about we align our efforts in the same direction? I'm sure we could both see victory if that happened."

"The idea doesn't sound bad at all." I replied, wanting to rush things along.

"So should we shake hands to commemorate our new alliance?"

"Sure." I spat in my hands, rubbing the spit in and extending a hand forward.

"For a refined kid, you sure have some vulgar practices."

"Blame my lonely and restrictive upbringing for that."

He didn't dissent further, instead copying my actions and extending his own hand. I took it, his hands providing a firm grip which I appreciated. And that was when the bell tolled. He walked back, me following him till the top of the stairs.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I haven't finished my lunch yet, and I'd rather come to class late and be scolded rather than stay hungry for the rest of the day."

"Do as you please then." He turned around after the first flight of stairs, looking for me as he spoke.

"So, what's our opening move going to be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied. "First, we destroy the Service Club."


End file.
